


My Friends, The Winchesters

by Cinderpaw1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allusion to self-harm, Gen, Mother to child, Nightmares, bedtime story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderpaw1/pseuds/Cinderpaw1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a child, and you just saw a monster in your closet. You call for your mother for help, and she tells you about her friends, the Winchesters, and how it's no big deal to have a ghost in the house if you know them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Friends, The Winchesters

What's wrong, sweetheart? Oh, there's a monster in your closet? Well, tell me what it looks like. Oh, it sounds scary. What are the teeth like? Oh, I've heard of those before. Sounds to me like we've got a ghost on our hands.

Don't be scared, little one. I know exactly who to call for something like this. Have I ever told you about my friends, the Winchesters, before? No? Well, let me tell you about them now.

Their names are Dean, Sam, and Castiel. And they only have one job in the world: to hunt down scary monsters and save people from being scared of them. You could almost say it's the family business. Their father was the one who taught them everything they knew.

Dean is the older brother. He's got green eyes and light brown hair, and more freckles than you can count. And is he handy with a shotgun. But he knows how to use it, and he only ever uses it to help people by getting rid of the scary monsters.

Sam, the younger brother, is much taller than him. One of the monsters they see sometimes likes to call him a moose. No, dear one, he doesn't have antlers! But he does have one of the biggest hearts I have ever seen. He's really smart, and he likes to figure out what it is he and his brother are hunting.

And last, but not least, Castiel. He's an angel, and he helps out the Winchesters a lot. Dean and Sam are his family here on Earth, when he isn't up in Heaven helping out his family there. He can get rid of monsters with one touch!

How do I know them? They paid me a visit many years ago, and I spent a lot of time with them. I was possessed by a few demons, and they helped. Don't worry, I don't have any demons right now! But these demons were scary. They like to possess anyone, and they make people think they aren't worth it, and sometimes give them scars, like the ones on Mommy's arms. Those are the scars my demons left me, but those Winchesters got rid of them right quick!

Anyways, Dean gave me his phone number, and told me to call him whenever I needed their help again. So I'll give them a call, and if they're nearby, they'll come and get that ghost tonight, okay? Of course I'll ask if Castiel can come along.

Hello, Dean? Yes, this is me. I'm fine, but it appears a ghost has made it's way into my child's bedroom, mind coming over and getting rid of it? Oh good, you're only in the next town over. Of course I'll salt the doorway, I'm not an idiot, Dean. And my child also asked if Cas could come? Oh good, sweetheart he's already with the Winchesters. Of course, they'll sleep with me and my husband tonight while you take care of it. Give Sam and Cas my best. Bye Dean, I owe you one.

See sweetheart, nothing to worry about. Come on, I'll show you how to salt the doorway to your closet, to make sure he can't get out. Ghosts can't cross salt lines, after all. And then you can come sleep with me and your dad, and by morning the Winchesters will have taken care of it.


End file.
